


Als Erster durch das Nichts

by ArynjaT



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Entwurf, Fallout inspired, M/M, Post-Apocalyptic, Racing, alternative universe, draft
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArynjaT/pseuds/ArynjaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Weltenbrand, dem Millionen von Menschen weltweit zum Opfer fielen ist die Welt ein karger und unfruchtbarer Ort geworden. Ressourcen sind knapp und doch muss das Rennen weitergehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Als Erster durch das Nichts

**Author's Note:**

> Momentan ist diese Geschichte nur ein Entwurf, also bitte nicht aufgrund von Rechtschreibfehlern lynchen. Ich würde mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr Vorschläge für micht habt wie ich die Geschichte spannender schreiben kann.

Der Rhytmus schoß durch seinen Kopf. Jeder Gedanke eine Bewegung, jede Bewegung eine Erkenntnis. Eins mit der Maschine, eins mit dem Strom, so war er fernab jeder Physik. Kabel hingen von dem seltsam anmutenden Helm auf seinen Kopf, ein Experiment, eine Offenbarung. Statt des kargen Raumes nahmen seine Augen Farben war, Schemen in der Dunkelheit, die durch das tödliche Ödland rasten. Er war nicht der Fahrer er war eins mit dem Fahrzeug sein Körper der Körper des Boliden, seine Arme das Lenkrad. "Kimi...", er durfte sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren, er durfte nicht versagen, musste siegen. Blaue Schemen, wie die Schwingen eines Vogels, direkt vor seinem Auge. "Ich gebe nicht auf..."

Schneller und schneller immer schneller, bereits jetzt war die Geschwindigkeit fern dem, was je in einem physische Vehikel möglich gewesen wäre. Sechstausend Kilometer die Stunde rasten durch seinen Körper, mit dem Rhytmus der Musik, doch es musste noch schneller gehen. Niemand außer ihm durfte siegen, niemand durfte vor ihm durch das Nichts gleiten. "Schneller...", Sebastian spannte seine Muskeln an, zog seine Arme zurück und warf sie dann in einer schnellen Bewegung nach Links. Rot und Orange glühten seine Schwingen um ihn herum, er war nur einen Schlag mit den Flügeln davon entfernt an seinen Gegner vorbei zu ziehen. Seine virtuellen Flügel reagierten auf die ruckartige Bewegung in der er die Arme voneinander weg bewegte, mit einem Impuls zog er an die Seite der blauen Schemen. Nur noch eine Sekunde entfernt vom Sieg tanzten die rot-orangen Schemen seines virtuellen Körpers, mit den Eisblauen des Finnen. Kopf an Kopf, dann der Blitz und plötzlich Farben und ein Schriftzug 'Race Over'.

"Sebastian...", und plötzlich war alles wieder wahr. "Wer hat gewonnen?", noch bevor Nico ihn von den Kabeln und den Helm befreien konnte drehten sich seine Gedanken nur um das Ergebnis. Nico hob Sebastians Helm von seinen Kopf und gab ihn die Sicht auf die reale Welt zurück, "Kimi.... um das Hundertstel einer Sekunde..." - "Shit...", Sebastian fuhr sich die Hand durchs Haar, nachdem Nico ihn von den Kabeln an seinen Armen befreit hatte, "Wir sind noch nicht schnell genug..." Nico zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihn nur sein T-Shirt zu, "Wir waren noch nie so nah am Sieg wie heute, das ist etwas auf das wir Stolz sein können. Es wird ein nächstes Mal geben und bis dahin habe ich unsere Systeme weiter verbessert." Trotz der aufmunternden Worte konnte Sebastian nur seufzen, es war einfach nicht gut genug, wenn man nicht gewann war man der Verlierer und kein nächstes Mal konnte das Gefühl des Versagens ausradieren, dass er gerade verspürte. "Sebastian, ich bin der beste Programmierer im ganzen Ödland, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wir unsere Gegner bezwingen. Schlechte Laune bringt uns allerdings nicht weiter, geh besser heim."

Sebastian schnaubte, aber Nico hatte Recht, "Du glaubst also wir können dieses Jahr noch was reißen, Hülkenberg?", er hob sein Kinn und Nico grinste nur während er die Kabel zurück in die Kiste verfrachtete, "Klar... sonst würde ich wohl kaum meine Korken für einen so teuren Fahrer wie dich ausgeben. Viermalige Weltmeister gibt es nicht viele auf dem Markt." Während Nico die Maschine abschaltete zog Sebastian sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. "Das hier ist nicht Formel 1.", er seufzte, "Ich hau ab...", nein dies war nicht Formel 1, genauso wenig wie die Welt mit derjenigen vergleichbar war in welcher er seine Titel gewonnen hatten. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überlebt hatten als die Bomben fielen, alle von ihnen. So viele hatten ihr Leben gegeben, aber das Gebäude in dem sie sich versammelt hatten war damals unversehrt geblieben. 

Jahre waren ins Land gezogen in denen die Erde in Feuer stand, Millionen Menschen waren gestorben und alles was blieb war trockene Erde und Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft in Frieden. Sie waren mitten in Europa, doch das Land war karg und kaum fruchtbar geworden, wo eins Wälder die Sicht versperrten, war nun ein Meer aus Sand so weit man blicken konnte. Die Ruinen von Frankfurt waren zu ihrer neuen Heimat geworden. Unweit seines Geburtsortes lebte er jetzt in den Ruinen der Stadt, die einst das Wirtschaftsherz seines Landes gewesen war. Langsam schob er sich durch die schwere Metalltür der Fabrik und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


End file.
